Ajattele Englantia
by Zombie Heroine
Summary: Niitä sanotaan ystävänpalveluksiksi.


**Title: **Ajattele Englantia

**Author: **Josefina Engel

**Genre: **drama

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **vihjattu seksi

**Summary:** Niitä sanotaan ystävänpalveluksiksi.

**Disclaimer: **En omista Hetaliaa.

* * *

"Sinä tiedät millainen minä olen. Minulla menee luultavasti vuosisata selvitä tästä, eikä tästä ole apua", Francis huokaisi ja pyöritteli viiniä lasissaan, haluttomana juomaan sitä.

"Onpas apua. Ensiapua! Eikö muka helpota, hm? Ethän sinä tätä muuten tekisi, jos ei helpottaisi", vastapäisellä sohvalla leveästi istuva Gilbert vastasi. Hänellä oli jalka polven päällä ja tyhjä viinilasi kädessään.

"No niin... Mutta se tavallaan... pitää tätä yllä, ymmärrätkö?"

"En."

"Äh, miten vain."

Francis pudisti päätään ja näytti tuskaiselta. Hän nojasi kyynerpäillään polviinsa ja painoi päätään niin, että kultainen, pitkä otsatukka valui hänen kasvoilleen. Sinä päivänä hän oli sitonut hiuksensa nauhalla kiinni, mutta liukkaat luonnonkiharat tapasivat karata siitä huolimatta.  
Gilbert oli sitä mieltä, että hänen ystävänsä näytti vain tyylikkäältä niin. Hän tapasi tarjota ranskalaiselle viiniä, vaikkei tämä pahemmin pitänytkään preussilaisista viineistä. Francis kuitenkin arvosti elettä, jolla Gilbert tuli häntä vastaan ja yritti tehdä hänen olonsa kotoisaksi.

Nämä vierailut olivat usein tunnelmaltaan kireitä ennen rauhoittavaa lasillista jotakin rohkaisevaa ja alkoholipitoista.

"Oletko sinä puhunut hänen kanssaan?" Gilbert kysyi.

"_Mon Dieu, non! _Sinä tiedät, ettei hän siedä minua silmissään siirtomaiden takia", toinen huokaisi raskaasti, "hänen elekielensä kyllä puhuu puolestaan. Eivät englantilaisetkaan kykene olemaan niin kylmiä, jos tuntisivat _jotakin._"

Gilbert oli aina ollut huono tunneasioissa, hän myönsi sen. Antonio ja Francis syyttivät siitä leikillään maantiedettä, sillä Preussi sattui olemaan paljon pohjoisemmassa kuin lämpimät Espanja ja Ranska. Jostain syystä Francis kuitenkin tuli Gilbertin luo huoliensa kanssa ja haki apua tältä, vaikka tiesi, ettei saisi osakseen empatiaa tai lohdutusta. Gilbert ei osannut sellaisia asioita.  
Hän yritti kyllä olla hyvä ystävä ja tukea, muttei osannut tulla vastaan tunteiden kanssa.

Hänellä oli omat keinonsa.

Ehkä juuri ne olivat jollakin oudolla, kierolla tavalla Francikselle mieleen. Gilbert oli kerran kysynyt, miksei hän puhunut huolistaan Antonion kanssa, joka osaisi varmasti antaa paljon parempia neuvoja kuin hän, mutta Francis oli vain pudistanut päätään ja sanonut, että Gilbertillä oli omat keinonsa, joita hän tarvitsi nyt enemmän

"Varmaan tuskallista. Mitä luulet, kauanko sinulla menee päästä tuosta yli?" Gilbert kysyi ja hengitti syvään. Ilma hänen kotinsa olohuoneessa tuntui muuttuneen raskaaksi jostakin, jolla ei ollut mitään tekemistä aineellisen maailman kanssa.

"_Je ne sais pas... C'est... C'est difficile parceque il est... Il est..._"

Edes ranska ei näyttänyt tarjoavan sopivia sanoja kertomaan, mikä tai millainen Arthur oli. Francis vain aukoi suutaan kuin sanat olisivat kuolleet hänen kielelleen ja pudisti päätään. Albiino kohotti hänelle odottavasti kulmiaan ja sai vastaukseksi pelkän huolimattoman, epätietoisen olankohautuksen. He huokaisivat yhtä aikaa, ja Francis antoi päänsä riippua jälleen.

"Hitto, kylläpä hän romuttaa sinut", Gilbert tuumasi hetken kuluttua, "mutta kuule, jos se ei tapa, se vahvistaa. Sitä kuulee armeijassa koko ajan. Keskityt vain muihin asioihin."

"Mm, niin kai sitten."

Gilbert nousi ylös paikaltaan. "Juo se viini niin hoidetaan tämä pois alta."

Francis nosti päätään ja katsoi kädet lanteilla seisovaa ystäväänsä ilmeettömästi hetken, mutta joi sitten lasinsa tyhjäksi yhdellä kulauksella.

"Jätä se lasi vain siihen, minä korjaan sen siitä sitten joskus", Gilbert sanoi kärsimättömästi ja viittasi epämääräisesti pienen sohvapöydän suuntaan. Viinilasi jäi tuhkakupin viereen.

Francis käveli hiljaa albiinon perässä tämän käytävämäisessä asunnossaan, jossa huoneet olivat joko peräkkäin tai niihin pääsi käytävän varrella olevista ovista, ja kuunteli sen kaikuvaa hiljaisuutta. Pelkkä kanarialinnun sirkutus kuului vaitonaisena jostakin seinien takaa, korostaen muuten asunnon tyhjyyttä.  
Käytävällä oli pureksitun näköinen pieni pallo, joka muistutti Francista vanhasta saksanpaimenesta, joka varmaankin nukkui jossakin nurkassa.

Gilbertin makuuhuone oli aina pimennetty. Hän piti verhoja kiinni yötä päivää ja sanoi syyksi, että makuuhuoneessa ei koskaan tarvinnut nähdä mitään, teki siellä mitä tahansa.  
Francis oli oppinut arvostamaan raskasta hämärää, joka syleile häntä aina heidän astuessaan tuohon huoneeseen.  
Gilbert ei tehnyt makuuhuoneessaan paljonkaan mitään muuta kuin nukkui, ja huone olikin koko asunnon siistein. Aivan huolellisesti pimennetyn ikkunan vieressä oli pedattu sänky, ja sen päädyssä kaksi paria saappaita, jotka oli ilmeisesti riisuttu hätäisesti pitkien päivien jälkeen ennen uneen kaatumista.

Gilbert päästi vieraansa ohitseen ja sulki oven. Valo katosi huoneesta.

"Mitä sinä haluat tänään?" hän kysyi arkiseen sävyyn.

"Samaa kuin viimeksi, ja sitä edellisellä ja sitä edellisellä kerralla", kuului raskaasti huokaistu vastaus.

"Selvä. Ota vaatteet pois ja mene makaamaan."

Francis vilkaisi albiinoa, joka napitti paitaansa auki, ja istui tämän sängyn laidalle. Hän riisui kaikessa rauhassa pukunsa takin, solmionsa, paitansa ja housunsa ja viikkasi ne lattialle.

Gilbert pudotteli omia vaatteitaan kasaksi lattialle ja vaikutti olevan aivan luonnollisessa olotilassa, kuin olisi vain tekemässä jotakin täysin normaalia sotilasrutiinia kuten lähdössä aamumarssille tai puhdistamassa kivääriään. Juuri sitä luontevaa varmuutta Francis ystävältään kaipasi.  
Tämä ei ehkä ollut erityisen myötätuntoinen, mutta ilkeä hän ei ehdottomasti ollut. Francis tunsi hänet tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen, että toinen oli aidosti pahoillaan hänen puolestaan ja tahtoi auttaa (miksi muuten hän suostuisi tähänkään?), hänellä vain oli oma tapansa näyttää se.  
Gilbert ei myötäelänyt tai ollut mukana tunteissa, mutta hän ei myöskään tuominnut tai arvostellut. Hän vain toivoi jotakin toiminnallista, konkreettista tapaa olla hyödyksi, eikä mieltänyt turhaa löpinää sellaiseksi.  
Eikä Francis halunnutkaan kuulla mitään sellaista. Hän tahtoi, että joku ottaisi sydämen hänen rinnastaan, ettei sitä särkisi. Että joku poraisi hänen ohimoonsa reiän, jotta piinaavat ajatukset ja unelmat Arthurista valuisivat ulos.

Gilbertiltä sai tietynlaista myöntätuntoa.

"Hei, tuo on istumista, ei makaamista."

Kommentti tuli hyvin läheltä ja havahdutti Franciksen ajatuksistaan. Gilbert oli hankkiutunut eroon tielle tulevasta vaatetuksestaan ja istunut hänen viereensä. Francis yritti hetken tavoittaa Gilbertin katsetta, alitajuisesti olettaen, että punaiset silmät hohtaisivat pimeässä, mutta nähdessään pelkkää epäselvää pimeäsumua, hän vain liukui keskemmälle vuodetta ja asettui selälleen.

Albiino kömpi hiljaa hänen yläpuolelleen ja veti nauhan vaaleista hiuksista.

"Katso, näin päästetään irti", hän sanoi ja pudotti silkkisen nauhan jonnekin käsivarrenmitan päähän heistä. Se putosi äänettömästi.

Francis huokaisi raskaasti  
(rakastuneen ja masentuneen huokauksia on mahdotonta erottaa toisistaan)  
ja kääntyi tuijottamaan jossakin pimeydessä olevaa kattoa.

"Minä melkein pystyn näkemään hänet", hän mutisi.  
Gilbert painoi kätensä hänen rinnalleen, ja hän värähti kylmien sormien kosketuksesta.

"Katso häntä sitten."

Francis tuudittautui uniinsa ja haaveisiinsa koko sen ajan, kun Gilbert lämmitti hänen kehoaan tottunein käsin, oletettavasti ajatellen itse koska hänen pitäisi viedä koira ulos ja koska pikkuveli pitikään tavata kaupungilla. Oli kuin albiino ei olisi itse paikalla lainkaan, oli vain Francis ja toinen keho ja kädet, jotka kuuluisivat kelle hän ikinä halusi niiden päänsä sisällä kuuluvan.  
Ja hänen ajatuksissaan ne olivat englantilaiset kädet.

"Näetkö hänet?"

"Mmhh... näen."

Gilbert nyökäytti päätään muutaman kerran, vaikkei Francis voinutkaan nähdä elettä pimeyden ja suljettujen silmiensä kaksoispuolustuksen läpi.  
Raskaammaksi muuttunut hengitys tuntui melkein höyryltä viileässä huoneessa. Gilbert työnsi polvensa ystävänsä polvien väliin ja hivutti sitä ylemmäs pakottaen jalkoja auki mahtuakseen itse niiden väliin.  
Hän kumartui melkein suojelevasti Franciksen ylle, asetti kätensä molemmin puolin tämän päätä ja kumartui sanomaan: "Ajattele Englantia."


End file.
